


Shikamaru's First Memory

by Rockrgrl4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockrgrl4/pseuds/Rockrgrl4
Summary: Shikamaru muses about his first memory and love interest Ino. When her team doesn't come back from a week-long mission, however, Shikamaru panics, and sets out to find her. Eventually leads to a confession and lemon. Rated M. ONE-SHOT.





	Shikamaru's First Memory

Flowers.  
A never-ending array of flowers.  
That was the most beautiful thing my three year-old self had ever seen; before I saw her, anyway.  
She was-and always has been-beautiful. Even at three she had that long, shockingly blonde hair and those breathtaking baby blues. Our three families had always been close-the Yamanaka's, the Akimichi's, and my own family the Nara's. I had always known Ino existed, but back then I was almost always at home with my mother or father. I was too young to tend the deer or help with the house, so I normally stayed inside and I rarely went out. The same went for Ino and Chouji, but that's beside the point, and I never actually saw or met them until I was three. Not that I remembered, anyway. We might have met before that, but I don't remember. Honestly though, who remembers anything before they turn three? Hell, who remembers anything at three? Ino, though…she was-and still is-my first memory.  
Go figure.  
My father and I had walked into their family's flower shop. I remember exactly how it looked, too. Some things were in different places, and some shelves had been moved since then as well, but it was still the same familiar shop. That I knew for certain. I remember my father saying something to Yamanaka-chan (Ino's mother), and she smiled and disappeared up the stairs leading to the second floor of the shop. I stood by my father's side patiently-I barely came up to his knees-until Yamanaka-chan came back with Yamanaka-san and their 2 year-old daughter. I remember looking up at my dad, curious, and looking back at her. She was very pretty, and I remember I couldn't take my eyes off of hers from the moment our gazes locked. Her eyes' shade of blue was just too enchanting. I was three-three –and already taken in by a girl, but she was just…beautiful. There was no better word for it. My father and Yamanaka-san talked briefly for a few minutes, and she just smiled at me. After a few seconds of silence between us, though, she cheekily declared, "You're Shika-kun, aren't you? Oto-san has told me so much about you!" She then grinned, showing a dazzling smile with the cutest dimples. "You're cute!" She giggled.  
My three year-old self just stood there silently. I was not going to talk to a girl, no matter how pretty. My mother was already a drag, constantly yelling and nagging at me. I would not talk to this blonde-haired girl who was bound to end up acting like my mother. I had already sworn to myself I would allow no women in my life beyond my own mother, aunts, grandmothers, etc. I would speak to no female outside of my own family. Later I would find this hilarious, that when I was three I was already strategizing and planning out how I would spend the rest of my life, but I'll be damned if I didn't remember everything. I must really be a genius.  
After a short pause filled with silence on my part, the pretty blonde 2 year-old pouted and huffed at me, annoyed. "Fine," she huffed, "Be mean. But I know we'll be friends yet, Shika-kun. I can feel it." She then gave me a superior, sly grin.  
Laughing from above our heads broke the tension, and when we looked up we saw our fathers chuckling. Ino's father Yamanaka-san answered Ino's challenge for her lightheartedly, "I daresay you will, baby girl. I daresay you will." He grinned.  
I only scoffed, and looked up at my father, who returned my gaze with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Well?" He questioned, "Don't you think you and Ino will be good friends soon?"  
"No," I answered bluntly, "She's a girl. Girl's are too troublesome."  
With that, our two fathers burst out laughing.  
  
That's all I remember, and that is my first memory. There are certain fuzzy parts, of course, but most of it is sharp and extremely clear. The details-they were vivid, and that was odd for so early of a memory, but I remembered. I remembered everything, especially Ino. It was odd, but she is the focus of that entire memory…she is my first memory. To this day, I can't decide on whether or not it was a happenstance or if I was meant to remember. Either way it did nothing for me now.  
I'm in love with her. I am in love with my blonde-haired, blue eyed angel of a team mate and friend. Ever since Asuma-sensei died, I have had a new appreciation of my life, and I've learned to see beauty where it was-in my relationships with others, in my homeland, in my appearance, and even in my own existence in general. I learned to appreciate what I had, and not take anything for granted. I studied harder; I learned to not be so lazy. I finally truly realized the preciousness of the lives of my comrades, and I was afraid, afraid, of losing them.  
I am 19, and she is 18. Despite my knowing her for all but a few years of my life and her being one of my closest-dare I say one of my best friends-I wanted more. I wanted so much more, and I constantly made myself more than a little sick when I had those recurring thoughts. Over time, I had thought to myself many times that she was just like my little sister-that that was all I would ever see her as. Yet, as we grew older, and (admittedly) she grew more and more beautiful, it was getting harder and harder to see her that way. Especially with every guy in Konoha drooling over her every time they saw her. That alone was enough to drive anyone to insanity. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, however, if she didn't almost always return their attentions. In fact, she flirted with every guy she deemed good looking enough to meet her "qualifications" and it normally went somewhere.  
I hated that.  
It seemed like she went out with anyone. It wasn't even that, though! She was popular-a gossip, in fact-and she knew the reputations that almost every man in Konoha had made for themselves. Yet she chose to ignore this knowledge every time! She knew that the men she went out with were no good, but she still gave them the time of day. She's smarter than that; I know she is! It infuriates me even more just thinking about it. Every time she and one of those assholes break up, she comes to either Chouji or myself and every time Chouji and I are both inwardly relieved. We both know that that is horrible, but at least when it's over we don't have to keep worrying about her honor, her heart, and even her sanity. More than once, she has been emotionally torn up, ripped apart or scarred by one of those jerks.  
I know she deserves better than that.  
I'm not saying that I am better for her than that, though. I snorted. Who, me? The teammate who let our own sensei die?  
No. I will never be good enough for her. I will never be able to take care of her; I will never be able to comfort her when she's distraught, and I will never be able to protect her when she needs it most. Every time she goes away on a new mission assignment, my heart clenches. Every time I see her walk out of Konoha's gates without me, I cringe. My heart fears for the deepest sort of hurt-it hates the fact that she could never come back. I want to spare her that. No, I can't allow that to happen at all! I can't live without her; I can't go on without my Ino.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END SHIKA POV, BEGIN NARRATOR POV~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Shikamaru sighed, staring up at the clouds on his favorite open hill. Even at 19, he had never grown weary of cloud-gazing. It had a calming effect, and calm was exactly what he needed at a time like this.  
Ino's team was due back from their week long mission today, and he was afraid of what he would find.  
Would she be okay? Would she walk up to him in a few hours with an adorable angry expression on her face when she once again sees him cloud-gazing and "sitting on his lazy good-for-nothing-ass"?  
Or would she be…  
Shikamaru shook his head as a severe pain in his heart assaulted him. She was fine. She would no doubt be there in a few hours to scream at him until his head hurt. She would be fine; she knew how to take care of herself.  
'But so did Asuma-sensei…'  
Angrily, Shikamaru punched the ground. It wasn't supposed to be this way! He just wanted a simple, civilian woman to marry and have a couple of kids with. He never wanted to fall in love with his teammate and best friend. This was just all so, so…  
… "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the inner turmoil. The fact that he could never see her again was all too painful and all too real. Yet, he had to have faith that she would return smiling and whole to him once again. He lay there Iost in thought for a long time, staring up at the clouds. So long, in fact, that daylight had started to fade and the horizon was slowly but surely turning a vast, brilliant orange. The clouds had nearly disappeared and the air was getting chilly as Shikamaru finally came out of his dazed, worried state and rose from his previous reclined position.  
'It's getting late,' Shikamaru thought to himself, eyebrows tugging downward once again with worry, 'Surely they would be back by now…unless something has happened.'  
The lovesick teen then immediately set off, running as quickly as he could away from his usual place of escape. He pushed chakra to his feet to gain extra speed, while his strategist's mind immediately kicked into gear.  
'Something must have happened. Normally she would have come to visit me on the hill as soon as she got back-that would have been the first place she checked. She knows I'm always there, watching the clouds, and she always goes there first. Either she didn't come back, or something's wrong…probably the latter. That, or she just forgot…Kami-sama I hope she just forgot…'  
By this time the nineteen year-old had reached the village's gates, and he ran up to the two ANBU guards in a state of forced panic.  
"Has Yamanaka-san's team returned yet?" The Nara heir asked the two guards, trying not to show his desperation.  
"Yes," One of the guards replied, whose voice Shika almost immediately recognized as Kado's, one of his good friends, "Both Yamanaka-san and her team returned about an hour ago, Shikamaru. She and another one of her teammates were seriously injured, though. Apparently they were attacked on the return trip not far from here, and as soon as they were at the gate's entrance they were immediately taken to the hospital."  
Inwardly, Shikamaru was in a state of panic, but on the outside he did a pretty good job of keeping himself composed. "Thank you, Kado," Shikamaru politely but hurriedly muttered, and immediately set off toward the hospital.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a tad cruel, Kado?" The other Anbu gate guard asked his comrade, "I mean, it's not right to mess with him like that…and as soon as he finds out she's not really hurt he's going to kill us…"  
"Who, Shikamaru?" Kado snickered, "He'll be so busy wrapped up in worrying about her he won't remember our interfering…besides, only good can come of this. He really needs to get his head out of his ass. Maybe this will scare him into finally telling her the truth about how he feels. I mean, at first it was cute and all, but come on. He refuses to even budge! I mean I'm a shinobi too, so I understand that he's afraid of a relationship-not to mention that he witnessed what happened to Asuma-san and Kurenai-san as well, but it's been years! Hell, I know he's liked her since I was 18 and I'm 21 now! It's getting to the point where it's painful just watching this!"  
The other guard nodded to his partner in agreement, "I know. I still think you shouldn't have interfered, though, Kado. I mean, it could just make things worse." The more logical of the two solemnly replied.  
"Bah! Roka you're such a worry wart!" The devious Kado mischievously grinned, "I have a feeling this is going to turn out well. Now, quit bitching and start gate watching!" Kado then clubbed his younger comrade on the back of the head with a clipboard holding the list of expected arrival's in his hand.  
"Baka." Roka muttered under his breath, and grudgingly rubbed the back of his neck where his friend and teammate had previously hit him.

* * *

Shikamaru set off toward the hospital at an almost alarming rate, all the while running through "what if" scenarios in his mind. Involuntarily, Shikamaru's heart clenched. He was running as if his life depended on it. In a way, though, it did. If she died-if Shikamaru lost another piece of himself like that-he knew he'd die. He couldn't physically or emotionally take that. Nothing had been the same since Asuma-sensei had passed. Shikamaru ate less and less.  He shut himself away constantly. He was never happy with anything, and although he could see the beauty in things, he could never fully appreciate them.   
He was secretly an incredibly bitter person, and had been since the loss of his sensei. The thought of Ino dying, of her leaving him indefinitely and departing from this world like sensei, broke him. It absolutely and completely broke the brilliant, genius of a shinobi into a state of desperate need.  
When he reached the hospital, he flung open the double doors, startling several of the nurses at the station. "Where is she?" he managed. The nurses looked at one another in shock, clearing not knowing what to do or who he was talking about. "Sir," one of the nurses started, "you need to calm down…"  
"NO!" Shikamaru finally lost control, "Tell me where she is! WHERE IS SHE?"  
In a rage, he reached out to the closest object to him, which was a medicine cart and overturned it. At this point, everyone within the vicinity turned and stared in shock. The nurses immediately reached for sedatives and tried to calm the distressed man with their words, but nothing was working. They knew that he was a shinobi, and that getting near to him was possibly dangerous to not only themselves, but to their patients as well. Many of them were debating on whether or not to call Lady Tsunade herself to "remove" the problem when someone screamed, "SHIKAMARU!"  
Snapping out of his daze, the 19 year-old shinobi turned to gaze at his addresser and found it to be the very person for whom he was looking. Ino stared back at him, with her blonde hair streaming down in long tresses, and those familiar beautiful baby blue eyes gazed back at him filled with rage. She was completely unharmed.  
He had never been so happy to see her pissed in his whole life.  
"Ino," the lovesick teen breathed, "Kami, I thought-"  
"That you could come into the hospital, throw a fit and TRASH the fucking place?" the blonde kunoichi screeched. "Who the hell do you think you are? This is a place of healing, not your personal fucking playground! I just had one of the nurses run into my injured teammate's room to get me after I just got back from a week long mission, begging me to come downstairs to deal with an out-of-control ninja who was apparently wrecking the place! You know better than this, Shika, I KNOW you do, so what the HELL?"  
Shikamaru just stood there, relieved. Although he knew he should be feeling guilty for the way he had just acted-in a hospital, no less-he just couldn't. The fact that she was standing there in front of him unharmed was too great a relief, and he couldn't focus on himself yet. He was, as he never should have ever been, too wrapped up in Ino for his own good.  
It was too bad for Shikamaru that he was staring, though, because he never answered her question. So, naturally, Ino got pissed.  
Really pissed.  
The last thing the hospital staff heard was a feral growl, and then scuffling sounds of a commotion was soon followed by a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared the emergency room entrance was once again clear.  
Both shinobi had disappeared.

* * *

Soon enough, Ino and Shikamaru stood in front of Ino's apartment building. Blinking in shock for a few moments, Shikamaru stared dumbly at it until his mind registered where he was, but it seemed that it took him too long to get over his shock. An extremely annoyed Ino shot him an absolutely venomous glare and muttered darkly, "So help me Kami, Shika, this better be good." She then made her way into the building with the slightly dazed Shikamaru in tow. As soon as she crossed the threshold and stepped into the main lobby, all eyes were on the two. Many instantly started, "INO!!! You're back-" but immediately cut themselves off when they got a good look at her expression. Even her neighbors knew not to mess with her, but that idiot teammate of hers…  
Ino grit her teeth in an effort to contain her anger.  
'Just wait until you get into the apartment', she mentally told herself, 'Then you can kill him all you want.'  
Finally, they reached her 4th floor apartment, and when she unlocked the door and shut (hereby meaning slammed) it behind Shikamaru, she turned around and finally released her fury.  
"What the HELL was all that about in the hospital, Shikamaru? And you are giving me an answer, and it better be within the next 5 seconds or your HEAD is going to meet that WALL!  
'Yep, same old Ino,' Shika thought to himself, 'Screaming and pissed off at me.'  
And Shikamaru couldn't be more in love.  
Taking a deep breath, Shika started, "Ino-"  
"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU NARA! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" The enraged kunoichi screamed.  
Inner Shika raised his eyebrows. How the hell was he supposed to answer her when he wasn't allowed to speak? She was…being…  
Oh, wait. That's a much better idea.  
Taking several steps, Shika closed the short distance between the two. Taking her into his arms, he pulled her close enough to feel every inch of her skin pressed against him. Ino's anger instantly faded and was replaced by pure shock. "Shika?" she asked, her expression an open book of surprise, hesitancy, and….lust?  
His lips then carefully met hers in a sweet, delicate kiss. With an excruciating amount of effort on his part, Shika muttered, "Troublesome woman" against her lips before pressing his lips more firmly against hers, deepening the kiss.  
After what felt like hours the two pulled away, and Shikamaru shuddered when he saw the same baby blues he'd loved since childhood staring back at him, and the same lips he'd dreamt about since he turned 10 red and swollen from his kisses. She was his. It was that simple.  
When he dipped his head back down to claim her lips with his once again, she drew back and out of his embrace. Outwardly, Shikamaru tried not to show how much that simple move of rejection had hurt him.  
"Shika," Ino softly started, "we need to talk."  
Shikamaru closed his eyes, preparing himself for her words of rejection. He knew this wasn't right; he knew they couldn't be together, that they were both shinobi-hell, just friends-and couldn't get involved with each other…  
"Why were you acting like that at the hospital today?" Ino questioned, although much more calmly than last time.  
Shikamaru opened his eyes in shock, and then they narrowed. He just kissed her-he might have well as just confessed his love for her-and she was still on about the fucking hospital?  
"I was acting like that because, obviously, I have feelings for you Ino. Are you that dense? Kami, I just kissed you…your best friend and shinobi comrade just crossed a line that I never should have crossed, and you're still interrogating me about the bullshit incident at the hospital?" Shikamaru finished his tiny rant in disbelief.  
Ino just stared at him, maintaining a calm expression. Ten seconds ticked by, then thirty, and then a full minute...yet Ino was still staring at him blankly. Shikamaru was going crazy with every passing and agonizing second. Finally, he snapped. "Ino!" He yelled, and yet there was still no response. He tried again, "Ino!" Still nothing. Finally, he impatiently screamed, "INO!" Finally, she gave a little jerk and was pulled from her thoughts. She looked at him for a fleeting second, and then gave him a cocky grin. Confidently she closed the distance between them again and pressed herself against him, making him gasp in surprise. He didn't think she would respond this way…he thought she'd start screaming at him in anger, run away or reject him. Instead, however, she had grinned and pressed herself up against him...  
Ino was a strange, wild, and unpredictable person.  
"Ino" Shika grunted; His control was on the verge of breaking, "please…"  
She gave him a sly smirk and stood up on her toes, barely touching her lips with his. "What do you want, Shika? This?" She grinded her pelvis into his, and gained an instant lustful moan from him. His arms wrapped her tightly in a possessive embrace, and he nuzzled his nose in her hair, taking a shaky breath. "Ino-" he managed. Kami how this woman could make him lose it, "I-I-I want you. I want you so bad…"  
Barely pulling back, Ino looked at him, eyelids drooping with barely contained lust, and answered, "Then take me; I'm yours."  
Shikamaru immediately swept her into his arms, all of his self-control gone, and muttered darkly, "Oh, I think I will."  
He set her on the bed as gently as he could in his currently lust-filled state. Then he started showering her with kisses. He kissed her temple, her eyebrows, and her cheeks. He worshipped her face and whispered in her ear confessions that he had long since kept to himself. He slowly made his way down her body, claiming every inch of the woman he had loved since they had met 16 years ago. She had helped him mature as a friend, a man, and even as a person. He loved her for everything she had done, and everything she continued to do. She was giving him this one time, this one chance to be with her, to allow him to show her his love for her. He would be damned if he let it escape him.  
Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were both shinobi like he and Ino, and they started a relationship that they knew would complicate each other's lives and careers. They decided to pursue their relationship anyway, despite the risks, and Shikamaru had never fully understood why. Why would his sensei willingly do something like that? Asuma-sensei was by no means a stupid man, but Shikamaru had always thought of that as a rather stupid move…  
…and now Shika understood why.  
Even as he held Ino in his arms at this moment, he knew, he knew it couldn't end like this. No matter what obligations the two had to their village, no matter what would happen or how people would react, he knew this couldn't be it. There would be no way he could walk away from this in one piece-or without her, if truth be told. After this, she would be his-body and soul. The very thought of her sharing herself with another besides him made Shika clutch onto her harder.  
'Mine.'  Shikamaru's mind instantly hissed, and his heart and body hungrily agreed. She was his, would be his, and that was the end of it.  
It was amazing-just a few years spent in the background loving his Ino secretly had turned him into the possessive and determined man he was now.  
By this time, he had reached the bottom of her legs and was currently kissing her feet and ankles, still muttering to her quiet praises and confessions. He slowly made his way back up her fully clothed front and when he reached her collarbone again he started nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. His mind begged him not to ask, but he knew that he had to, so he bit back his fears of rejection for one last time and quietly asked, "Ino, are you sure about this? I can't stop once we get started, so I need to know now…"  
In a silky smooth voice full of lust and anticipation Ino breathed, "Yes, Shika I'm sure. I meant what I said earlier. I'm yours."  
Wasting no time, Shika shifted his weight onto his legs as he sat up and took his weight off of her. Still hovering over her, he captured her lips with his and whispered a heartfelt "Thank you". His hands crawled slowly underneath her shirt and up her front, snaking over her stomach muscles and the warm, bare skin that claimed residence there. Ino moaned softly and let her head fall back over the small, gentle, and loving touches he was giving her. She had never been treated in such a way in her entire life. None of the pathetic excuses of boyfriends she'd had in the past had ever paid as much attention to her as Shika was doing right now. She already regretted everything she had done with them in the past. She regretted that she had given anything those jerks, but she had never known Shikamaru felt this way about her. He had never shown any signs toward loving her before now, but something must have happened before now. What he did at the hospital was so totally out of character she had known something was wrong, even in her fury. She had expected something horrible had happened, but when he kissed her…  
…everything made sense. He loved her.  
For how long, though? Why? How?  
The only reason she went out with those jerks was to find someone-anyone-that cared anything about her other than her looks. She knew that most of them had bad reputations as players, but she had tried anyway on the off chance one of them would give a damn about her.  
And she had paid the price many, many times.  
Now she just wished that she'd had Shikamaru all along. None of that mattered, anymore, however. She could just give him that one chance, that one time to show him that she'd loved him all along.  
That she's always thought of him when she let those other guys touch her, kiss her, and hold her. That she had always waited for him, even if he showed no signs of interest. Ever since she had met him that day in her father's flower shop when she was two, she had always thought him cute. Then they both grew up, and while he was always incredibly sexist and lazy, he was also unbelievably intelligent. Ino had always been a sucker for the smart ones, and she had always wanted him. Now he had as good as confessed his love to her, and it was too much…too hard to believe.  
Even if the love-starved teen desperately wanted to believe it.  
When he told her he had feelings for her all Ino could do was stand there in mind-numbing shock. Her jumbled brain tried to sort out the past several years, to try to figure out when or if he could have fallen for her, and out of the all the hours, days, months, and years they had been teammates, she could only come up with one theory. One.  
It was when they were 16-two years ago-when she got her first boyfriend. He wasn't anything special. He wasn't a shinobi, just a civilian, but young, misguided Ino saw that he was hot. Of course, her mother made a big deal out of her "baby girl's first boyfriend" and her father threatened him like any normal (shinobi) father would do, but Shikamaru and his family reacted differently. His mother smiled in joy, yes, but there was a sad tint in them. Shikamaru's father was more supportive, but she could see the reluctance in them as well. At the time, she had just thought that they were sad that their unofficial daughter was growing up, but now she could see they were upset because it was hurting Shika.  
And boy did it hurt Shika…  
He moped, sure. He avoided her and he acted as if he was a child about the whole thing. Ino back then had just thought he was being a jerk and trying to be a good "Big brother" by showing them both his ill acceptance. Moments ago when he had told her he had feelings for her, however, everything clicked into place, and Ino wished she hadn't been so dense.  
There was nothing she could do now, though, but love him.  
Shikamaru was removing his shirt and when Ino looked down she noticed that hers was already gone as well. His shirt was thrown a pile of clothes slowly growing on the floor, and when his gaze returned to her shirtless torso the lust and hunger written in his gaze was fully unleashed. Smoldering dark eyes took in her breasts barely covered within a white lacy bra with an urgent need. He reached around her back and instantly tried to break apart the clasp. When it didn't break, he growled in frustration and reached for a kunai in his jounin pocket.  
'He's moving too fast,' Ino thought to herself, 'He's losing himself.' Rapidly, the blonde reached out and grabbed Shika's wrist to keep him from reaching the kunai and ruining her bra. She slowly leaned up and captured her lips with his, slowing his passion and making him melt back into her. "There," she whispered against his lips, her eyes slowly opening as if in a haze, "Slow down. Take it slow and enjoy it, Shika" She slowly took his lips with her own again, still with a controlled pace. "Show me," she breathed, "Show me how much you love me."  
He watched her plead with him to take it slow, and he instantly melted. Of course he would calm himself down. Of course he would take it slow. He would do anything she asked of him…  
He kissed her neck softly, nipping at the skin there gently and adding to the number of bruises she would already have in the morning. He slowly ran his hands up her torso, massaging her stomach muscles, and he felt her hands doing the same to him. He shuddered with pleasure, and he pressed his head further into her neck to try to stifle his moan. He could wait no more after a few minutes of rubbing her sides-he wanted to get rid of that cursed bra. He wanted to see his Ino's breasts, to caress them, to kiss them, to suckle the hardened nub that he could already see through the cloth covering them. He huffed and sat up, reaching once again behind her back to grapple with the clasp. This time, he was calmer and managed to actually undo it himself within a decent amount of time. His slower approach rewarded him with his first-ever sight of his Ino's breasts.  
Shikamaru's already insanely large member swelled further, and his mouth watered. Candy-pink hardened nipples stared back at him, perched atop two generous mounds. He hungrily brought his mouth down on the right breast, sucking and licking underneath the swell of the breast, while his left massaged the hardened nub and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.  Ino mewled her pleasure and arched her back, panting between breaths. Shika kept up this pace until her right breast was red from all the attention and only then did he switch his mouth to her left and formerly neglected breast. "Shika," the blonde teen moaned, "I…"  
"Shhh," Shikamaru whispered, "save your voice. Because when I finally make you mine after all these years, I'm going to make you scream my name. Over," Shikamaru thrusted his member into her core and made her cry out, "and over," he did it again, only this time a little harder, and once again earned a vocal cry from his long awaited lover, "and over again." One last time he thrusted into her even harder than the last two times, and he made sure he hit her core. "Shika!" she moaned, her hands coming up to cover her face.  
"Well, that's not what I was going for, but it's a start." Shikamaru deviously grinned, and abandoned her breasts. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach until he got to her core. Impatiently, he hooked his thumbs through the belt loops on her pants and pulled down. Ino raised her hips to make it easier for them to come down, and as soon as they were at her ankles the shadow shinobi ripped them off, threw them onto the floor, and reached for her cute, lacy white underwear. In seconds he had them off and on the floor next to her pants, and when he returned his gaze to her body his breath caught in his lungs.  
She was beautiful. She had the curves of a goddess, and blonde tresses fell down her pale lush body until they tickled the tips of her breasts. The locks decorating her incredibly wet core were blonde as well, showing that she was indeed a natural blonde. Her normally baby blue eyes were darkened considerably by lust, and her lips were still red and swollen from his kisses.  
Forcing himself to take a breath, he grabbed her thighs with the palms of his hands and pushed her legs apart. She resisted at first and squirmed, begging, "No, no Shika, please, not there-" but he leaned up once again and kissed her gently, silencing her fears. "Don't hide yourself from me, Koi," Shikamaru breathed, "I swear I just want to give you this pleasure. Nothing else."  
Almost instantly, her legs opened in compliance and her body went limp. He had complete control now. He slowly made his way back down to her center and he centered himself in front of her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he could smell her arousal and tentatively licked her slit to see if he liked the taste. She tasted sweet, almost like berries, and it was addictive to him. He pressed his tongue in further, licking up and down and pressing his face further into her womanhood. Ino arched her back and bit back a scream of pleasure as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Back and forth he flicked his tongue over her clit, and soon he slipped a finger into her tight, pulsing hole. As Ino arched her back even higher, she started panting uncontrollably and muttering incoherent things. Shikamaru thought he caught his name a couple of times, but he was too aroused and engulfed in her womanhood to completely pay attention. He himself was the hardest he'd ever been in his life, and his member was practically begging for release. He could barely control himself as it was, and he didn't know if he could last much longer.  
Shika inserted two, and then three fingers into his blonde angel and he could feel that she was close. Her walls were clamping down on his fingers with a delicious amount of force, and he couldn't help but imagine how tight those walls would be around his member. Instantly, Shikamaru shuddered in response as he fought to hold back his release. When he accidentally slipped and he moaned, however, the vibrations ran through Ino's core and triggered her release. The blonde arched her back higher than it had ever gone before as she screamed her release into the night for all to hear.  
Sitting up, Shikamaru licked the remaining juices off of his face and fingers. With his self-control ever wavering, the Nara heir sat up and removed himself of his pants and boxers, and his member in all its glory sprang free. It stood impressively erect, and Ino's eyes widened. Although she had been with a few guys in the past, none of them had been so…well endowed. Shika stood an impressive several inches larger than her past "lovers". Inwardly, Ino cowered. There was no way she could take that inside her! But the other part of her had a rape face on. Either way, she didn't back out, because she wanted to let him make love to her.  
Shikamaru positioned himself over her and placed his tip against her entrance. He knew she was not a virgin, so he wasn't worried about hurting her, but he was still hesitant about allowing it to go this far. He didn't want to destroy their friendship. Oh, god, did he destroy their friendship already? He backed away from her, horror and fear plainly showing in his expression and eyes. Alarmed, Ino sat up. "Shika," she questioned, "What-"  
"I'm sorry," Shika managed, "I never should have started this, I never should have-"  
"SHIKA!" a clearly frustrated and worried Ino yelled, "What's wrong?"  
Shikamaru slid off the edge of the bed and started looking for his clothes, "I already told you, Ino. This was a mistake. I should never have ruined our friendship like this. I understand if you hate me now," his voice, although even, trembled the slightest bit, "and if you wish, you won't have to see me ever again."  
Ino resisted rolling her eyes. She was sitting in her bed, naked and horny as hell, and here he was being melodramatic? "Shika, you haven't ruined our friendship. Now I swear to Kami, if you don't get back in this bed and make love to me I am going to tie you down and have my way with you either way!"  
Shikamaru instantly halted in his steps, and turned back to look at her, eyes wide with shock. "Ino," he started, "You don't know what you're saying…"  
"Yes, I do Shikamaru Nara!" She screamed, "You think you know everything, but you don't!" She bit her trembling lip and tears spilled from her baby blues. "You really don't." She sobbed.  
Still shocked, Shikamaru whispered, "Ino…"  
"I've loved you since I was two, when I met you for the first time in my family's flower shop." She gave him a watery smile, "I bet you don't even remember that."  
Then we grew up and you got more and more handsome. I wanted you for myself, and I started to develop a crush on you after Sasuke left. You were always there by my side all along, and Shika, I-" She buried her face in her hands, "I never saw it until then. I went through all those guys, all those years, loving you and never even daring to tell you because I was too afraid to ruin our relationship. I wanted to find a guy that would love me for who I was and I never did. Over and over I dated guys I knew would never stand a chance with because I hoped that they would end up loving me, and it's something I regret to this very day. And now you're doing it to me. Please," she looked up, tears rolling out of her eyes, "Please don't leave me Shika. I love you. I always have, and always will."  
In complete and utter shock, Shikamaru's mouth hung open, and then the warmth in his eyes returned full force. "Ino," he breathily exclaimed as he leapt back on the bed with her and cradled her in his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Shhhh…" He kissed her forehead and muttered, "I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I love you too." His arms encircled her tighter, and he repeatedly pressed kisses on the top of her head in her hair. He took a deep breath, calming the insane happiness from her confession that was swirling in his chest. He smiled a true smile for the first time since Asuma-sensei had died and kissed her head one more time, before the lust came back full-force. It seemed not even a confession of love from her had calmed the need for her body that he had been experiencing for years. Huskily, he whispered in her ear, "lie back on the bed, Koi. Just as I promised, I am going to make you scream my name. And I am never," he nibbled on her earlobe, "never going to leave you."  
Ino moaned and let him draw her backwards onto the bed. They sank back slowly until her head hit the pillow and he positioned himself over her once again, aligning his member with her entrance. He whispered in her ear one final time, "I love you, Ino" and finally, finally buried himself within the girl of his dreams to the hilt, drawing moans and gasps from both of the two. Shikamaru buried his head within her neck and caught his breath, practically sobbing from the effort of not losing himself too soon within her. Unlike Ino, this was his first time, and he had never imagined the experience to be so…exhilarating. She was so soft, and tight and warm. He never wanted to leave, but he forced himself to draw back and then once again pound himself into her. He repeated this movement over and over, again and again, each time increasing in speed and intensity, until he was practically fucking her senseless. She screamed when he hit a certain spot, so Shika (being the quick learner that he was) adjusted himself so that he could hit it every single time. He nibbled on her breasts and massaged her sides, all the while pounding into her. Several times he could feel Ino rubbing his chest muscles and nibble the delicate skin of his shoulder blades, but it never lasted for long because he would switch positions or pound into that spot harder and it would make her lose herself and all sense of what she had been previously doing. Tonight was about her, not him. She had told him she loved him. She had no clue yet how much that meant to him, and in their current aroused state there was no way he could have properly explained to her how much he loved her without losing control and taking her anyway. So, he settled for making love to her and trying to convey his love for her in his kisses, his touches, and even his thrusts.  
"Ino," Shika grunted, "Raise your right leg for a moment."  
The blonde, in too much bliss to try to think about why, complied, and Shikamaru grabbed her leg and swung it over his head so that she was now on her knees, face down and doggy-style. Shikamaru kept penetrating her from behind, hard and fast, and grabbed her rear to add to his force. Ino moaned her approval and her breasts bounced back and forth with the force of his thrusting. She was so close, Shikamaru knew, but he wanted to make her scream his name before he would allow her to cum.  
As Ino's cries intensified, Shika slowed his thrusting to a stop, and a frustrated blonde pounded her fists into her mattress. "Shhh koi," Shikamaru whispered, "Your time will come soon."  
Once again, he flipped her over so that she was on her back, but he still kept his hands firmly placed on her hips. Her back was on the bed, but he had kept his hold on her hips so that she was suspended in the air while he drove into her. Slowly, he started thrusting once again. "Do you like that, Koi?" A breathless and close Nara heir seductively muttered to his practically weeping lover. "Do you want more?"  
"YES!" Ino screamed. "Give me more Shika, please! Harder, Faster!"  
"Then scream my name," he grunted, "over and over again. Say it!"  
"Shika!" The blonde moaned, and his pace increased. Ino started panting once again, and as she kept saying his name, increasing in volume, his thrusts increased in force until eventually she was screaming hoarsely, "SHIKA! OH, SHIKA! SHIKA! PLEAASE!"  
"INO!" The shadow nin screamed. Ino's eyes rolled back as she gasped, and her walls clamped down like a vice around Shikamaru's hardened member, triggering his own release. He kept thrusting into her as they both came down from their climaxes, and when he finally came back down from his high his gaze traveled to their still-joined centers. He saw his white sticky cum oozing out of her slick, wet vagina, mixing with her juices, and overflowing down in between her legs, and he lost himself again. His balls once again tightened and he threw his head back once again in a final groan while he released himself once more into his Ino's womb.  
Finally exhausted, he pulled out slowly of his blonde angel and wrapped his arms around her after collapsing back onto the bed. With her lying right next to him already almost unconscious, he smiled tiredly and pulled his Ino closer. His arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her closer. Shikamaru was no longer bothered by Ino's being his first memory. As he nuzzled his nose in the soft skin of her neck with his naked body pressed into hers, he knew this was what he had always craved, no, wanted…hell, needed.  
And as Shikamaru drifted off into a deep sleep, the genius's last waking thought was:  
'Hell, she can be my last memory, too…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*FIN! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*


End file.
